Las Hijas del Pecado
by SupremoConsejoLoud
Summary: Después de que Liby, Lacy y Lupa cometan un enorme error, tendrán que volver al tiempo para tratar de arreglar todo, aunque esto provocará rupturas en el Multiverso
1. Cap 1: ¿Una Pesadilla?

_**Hola queridos lectores, bienvenidos a la historia que incluye a ¡trece escritores! Así como lo leyeron. Ojalá lo disfruten.**_

 **PASADOYFUTURO**

-Déjame pasar Lacy, si lo haces, siempre podrás ser feliz -La voz comienza a reír

Lacy se levantó rápidamente de su cama, estaba toda sudada, no es la primera vez que tenía esa pesadilla, noche tras noche soñaba con esa voz, desde hace dos meses que la misma pesadilla la hacía levantarse de su cama.

-De nuevo no ¿Cuándo parará esta pesadilla? -Dijo Lacy frustrada

Sus ojeras eran muy notorias, comúnmente después de la pesadilla el sueño se iba, hasta que en la noche volvía solo para que después de cuatro horas la pesadilla volviera, era aún peor en los días lunes, simplemente por ser lunes, y hoy era lunes.

La una de la mañana, siempre se despertaba a esa hora, ya no había necesidad de mirar el reloj para ver la hora de la madrugada.

Lacy no le había contado a su padre, ni a sus mamás, mucho menos a sus hermanas, si les contara pensarían que está loca y la meterían con el primer psiquiatra que encuentren.

Ella tenía que llevar este problema solo, después de todo solo era una pesadilla.

La chica se levantó de su cama, y después salió de su cuarto para así ir abajo a la cocina.

Lo que hacía normalmente después de despertarse por la pesadilla era bajar a la cocina y después hacerse algo de desayunar, aún no podía explicar por qué tenía hambre a esas horas.

Luego de que terminara de desayunar ella salía al patio trasero, donde se sentaba debajo de uno de los árboles y observaba como el Sol salía para iluminar el día de todos.

Mientras veía como la luz se apoderaba de Royal Woods, ella escuchaba música con sus audífonos.

También ponía una alarma en su teléfono para saber cuándo irse a su habitación y fingir que acaba de despertar, siempre funcionaba.

Su padre y sus madres siempre llegaban muy cansados del trabajo y llegaban solo a dormir, y el sueño de los cuatro era tan pesado como una roca, y sus hermanas, bueno, ellas tenían el sueño más pesado.

No había que preocuparse por que la descubrieran, ella podía decir que solo tenía un poco de hambre y que fue a la cocina por un bocadillo.

Pero nunca la habían descubierto.

Y jamás la descubrirían.

La alarma de su teléfono sonó y de enseguida se levantó del árbol y apagó la música de su teléfono, acto seguido guardó sus audífonos y entró a la casa.

Subió las escaleras y entró en su cuarto, solo esperó unos segundos y la alarma de todos en la casa sonó al unísono, haciendo que las cinco personas que estaban dormidas, despertaran.

Las alarmas dejaron de sonar y todos salieron de sus cuartos, parecían zombies: pasos lentos, caras cansadas y sus gruñidos que significaban que odiaban levantarse tan temprano.

Lacy salió de la misma manera, pero ya se estaba cansando de tener que fingir todos los días lo mismo.

-Buenos días niñas -Dijo el Sr. Loud cansado (Lincoln)- ¿Cómo durmieron?

-Bien -Contestaron al mismo tiempo- ¿Y tú?

-También bien

Así, los adultos fueron a la planta baja para bañarse, y Lacy y Liby se quedaron haciendo fila en lo que Lupa se bañaba, era lo bueno de tener dos baños en la casa.

Después de una hora, ya todos estaban perfectamente limpios.

-¿Qué quieren de desayunar hoy niñas? -Preguntó Lynn feliz

-Yo quiero dos waffles con una malteada de fresa -Contestó Liby con ánimo

-A mí me gustaría comer un sándwich en forma de calavera con una malteada de chocolate negro -Dijo Lupa con su estado serio

-Yo... No tengo hambre mamá -Comentó Lacy cabizbaja

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? El desayuno es la comida más importante de todo el día, te voy a hacer un sándwich ¿Si? -Lacy asintió y Lynn le acarició el cabello

-Últimamente has estado un poco diferente Lacy ¿Te sientes bien? -Preguntó Liby

-Si Liby, me siento bien -Le dedicó una sonrisa y después se fue de ahí para dirigirse a la cocina

-Pensé que era la única que notaba a Lacy extraña -Dijo Lupa-, pero creo que algo grave le está ocurriendo a nuestra hermana

-Tal vez le hagan bullying en la escuela

-No puede ser eso porque siempre estamos con ella

-¿Entonces que puede ser?

-Tendremos que investigar, no la pierdas de vista, la mantendremos vigilada

-¡Sí! Como en C.S.I

Lupa rodó los ojos- Si Liby, como en C.S.I

-¡Vamos niñas, a desayunar! -Dijo el Sr. Loud desde la cocina

-¡Ahí vamos papá! -Ambas comenzaron a caminar hasta la cocina

-¡Adiós niñas las quiero! -Dijo Lincoln y después el auto arrancó para así dejar a las tres niñas en la puerta de la escuela

A Luan, Lynn y Lucy ya las habían dejado en sus respectivos trabajos. Primero dejaban a sus mamás, después las dejaban a ellas y luego Lincoln se iba a su trabajo.

-Vamos a clase chicas -Dijo Lacy y sus dos hermanas la siguieron

El trío entró a su clase.

-Muy bien niños, hoy veremos algunos problemas de matemáticas... -Decía una maestra algo vieja, las arrugas ya se hacían notar en su rostro.

-Maestra Johnson ¿Los problemas serán difíciles? -Preguntó Liby

-Si eres lo suficientemente lista no lo serán, solo debieron haber puesto atención a las anteriores clases

-Entonces sí estarán difíciles para ti Liby -Dijo Lupa a ella y luego rió

-Ja-ja-ja que chistosita Lupa -Dijo Liby después de reír sarcásticamente

Mientras tanto, Lacy sentía un sueño insoportable, poco a poco se iba quedando dormida y la explicación del problema de la maestra Johnson no ayudaba.

Pronto iba a quedar profundamente dormida y no sería la primera vez que pasaba, casi todos los días era lo mismo, y casi siempre terminaba en dirección.

Sus padres ya le habían llamado la atención varias veces, pero ella no podía hacer nada, la pesadilla siempre estaba ahí, y siempre le quitaba el sueño, ella no podía hacer nada por no dormirse en la escuela, también lo había intentado todo.

Café, parches de cafeína, bebidas energéticas, chocolate en barra, manzanas, TODO. Pero nada funcionaba.

-¡Lacy Loud! -La maestra le llamó la atención- ¿Mis clases le parecen aburridas?

-Lo siento maestra Johnson, no...

-Volverá a pasar -Ella completó la frase-, siempre dice lo mismo y siempre se repite, por esta ocasión no la mandaré a dirección, así que intente quedarse despierta porque esto vendrá en el examen

-Si maestra

-Como les iba diciendo...

Los últimos días la maestra ya no se preocupaba en llevarla a dirección, de todas formas no había progreso alguno y se seguía durmiendo en las clases.

Lo mismo pasó con sus padres, se cansaron de llamarle tanto la atención, ahora solo piensan que está en una faceta rebelde.

Por un lado estuvo bien, no quería que solo por una pesadilla la castigaran, pero por otro lado, una pesadilla no puede durar tanto tiempo.

Además no hay explicación para la pesadilla, ni siquiera debería llamarle así ya que solo es una voz repitiendo la misma frase día tras día.

Aun así ella siempre despertaba con el corazón latiendo muy rápido y todo su rostro sudaba, además de tener la sensación de miedo.

-Señorita Loud, la clase ya terminó -Lacy se despertó y enfrente de ella estaba la maestra-, el receso ya casi termina

-Lo siento maestra, yo no quería dormirme en su clase

-Sé que está mal, pero, debe haber una explicación de por qué te duermes en mis clases, ya son varias las semanas que pasa, y no es como el director dice, eso no es rebeldía, así que ¿Has dormido bien Lacy?

-Si maestra, no se preocupe, todo está bien -Después le dedicó una sonrisa

-Entonces que no se vuelva a repetir ¿Ok?

-Si maestra -Ambas sonrieron

-Ok, aún te quedan cinco minutos de receso, puedes salir

Como si de una carrera se tratase, Lacy salió corriendo del salón de clases

-¡Gracias maestra!

-Tendré que preguntar a sus hermanas -Dijo la señora Johnson

Lacy llegó a la mesa donde se encontraban comiendo sus hermanas.

-¿Por qué no me despertaron? -Dijo Lacy enfadada

-Estabas profundamente dormida, además te veías feliz mientras dormías -Contestó Lupa mientras se acababa la comida que una de sus mamás les había dejado

-Te veías muy cansada hoy, por ello decidimos que debías descansar -Respondió Liby

-Me quedé dormida desde las ocho de la mañana y ahora son casi las once con diez minutos, por lo menos me hubieran despertado para poder comer algo -Dijo Lacy

-Como no quisiste nada en la mañana, pensamos que tampoco comerías nada ahora -Contestó Liby

Eso era verdad, en estos momentos la pequeña niña de once años no tenía ni siquiera un poco de hambre.

-Solo deja de quejarte y siéntate aquí con nosotras por los próximos dos minutos -Dijo Lupa

Lacy bufo y después se sentó al lado de Liby, quedando justo enfrente de su hermana albina.

-¿De qué quieren hablar? -Preguntó Lacy al ver que ninguna de las dos decía algo

Liby dejó de comer y miró a su hermana.

-Sobre ti, has estado comportándote de manera extraña estás últimas semanas, hace dos meses aproximadamente

-Nuestros padres ya dijeron que solo es una faceta rebelde -Contestó Lacy

-Pero no lo creemos, si fuera una faceta rebelde no hubieras cambiado tan drásticamente de un día al otro, además, si fueras rebelde no harías tus tareas y harías vandalismo en la escuela, pero no es así, solo te quedas dormida -Explicó Lupa

-Entonces dinos ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? -Preguntó Liby

-Solo no he dormido bien ¿Ok?

-¿Estás diciendo que sales a mitad de la noche para ver a tu novio? -Liby dio una sonrisa pícara

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!

-Entonces dinos qué es lo... -La gótica fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre que avisaba que tenían que entrar a clases- Te salvaste por esta vez Lacy

Las tres se levantaron de la mesa y fueron a su clase con la maestra Johnson.

Las clases terminaron, y como siempre, las recogió su tía Lisa, ya que sus padres trabajaban, y por las próximas dos horas las cuidaría la tía genio, para que después las recogiera su tía Lola, y de ahí ella ya las llevaba a la casa, donde se quedaban sola por una hora, es decir, hasta las nueve de la noche que era cuando sus padres llegaban.

Pero por ahora se tenían que quedar con su tía Lisa.

Y ella ya las estaba esperando en auto que funciona con cualquier tipo de energía que creó ella misma.

El trío se subió al auto y Lisa prendió al auto para después irse de la escuela.

Ya llevaban unos minutos en el auto y nadie hablaba, pero Lacy se dio cuenta que no tomaban rumbo a la casa de su tía.

-¿Adónde vamos tía? -Preguntó la castaña

-A mi laboratorio, estoy un poca ocupada, ahí las recogerá su tía Lana -Contestó Lisa

-¿No nos puede recoger mi tía Lola? -Preguntó Lupa

-No, ella también está ocupada

-¿Y por qué está ocupada? -Cuestionó Liby

-No lo sé Liby, solo dijo que iba a estar ocupada y que no los iba a poder cuidar hoy

-Pero mañana tú y mi tía estarán desocupadas ¿Cierto? -Dijo Lacy

-No lo creo, yo me tengo que ir de Royal Woods en dos días, tengo que hacer una presentación en New York, y su tía Lola está ocupada intentando abrir otro de sus edificios para bailarinas, no creo que se desocupe hasta en dos semanas, pero yo podré cuidarlas mañana y ya no sé hasta cuando sea la próxima vez que las cuide yo

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás tía? -Preguntó Lupa algo triste al igual que sus hermanas porque no podrían ver a sus dos tías por algún tiempo

-No lo sé, pero por ahora no hay que pensar en eso niñas, no es como si nos fuéramos a ir para siempre -Dijo Lisa

-Es que casi no vemos a nuestros padres, y ahora tampoco veremos a nuestras dos tías favoritas -Contestó Liby

-No se preocupen niñas, tal vez en este tiempo ahora su tía Lana se haga su favorita, ella es muy buena persona -Comentó la genio-, llegamos niñas -Lisa estaciono el auto enfrente de lo que parecía ser un lugar cuadrado de dos pisos, como una casa, pero parecía abandonado.

Las Loud se bajaron del automóvil e ingresaron en aquel laboratorio que parecía una pocilga, pero al entrar era todo lo contrario, era lo más limpio que habían visto las niñas, junto con unas cosas peculiares, pero lo que captó toda la atención de las niñas fue una máquina peculiar, era un círculo con puro entorno hecho de metal, tuercas, tornillos entre otras cosas.

-¿Qué es eso tía? -Preguntó Liby

-No lo vayan a tocar, aún no está terminado, pero de seguro para mañana ya tendré algo y los demás días haré pruebas y experimentos con ella, además de darle los últimos toques y algunos extras -Contestó Lisa felizmente

-Eso no responde la pregunta tía -Dijo Lupa totalmente seria

-Oh, lo siento, es el trabajo más importante que he hecho hasta ahora: ¡Un portal dimensional y temporal! -Se emocionó tanto, de hecho, se emocionó treinta veces más que el día que Lincoln dijo que una niña lo molestaba

-¿Cómo el de las películas tía? -Preguntó Lacy

-Mejor, además, este es real, pero aún no está listo, como dije antes, tal vez para mañana ya lo haga funcionar, aunque sea inestable por ser un prototipo

Las niñas resolvieron todas sus preguntas y siguieron revisando el entorno, es decir, los demás experimentos mientras Lisa seguía trabajando en algunas cosas, aunque especialmente se enfocaba en la máquina dimensional y temporal.

-¿Qué es esta esfera tía? -Preguntó Lacy y Lisa levantó su mirada desde donde estaba para ver a qué se refería, pero rápidamente se paró de donde estaba para ir corriendo hasta donde estaba Lacy

-¡No toques eso! -Gritó Lusa preocupada y jaló para atrás a Lacy

-¿Por qué tía? ¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó Lacy confundida y asustada por la reacción de Lisa

-Si eso se llega a caer de ese pedestal podría generar una explosión muy peligrosa -Lisa presionó un botón que estaba a la derecha del pedestal y luego, del anterior mencionado salió una placa que encerró la esfera en cuatro paredes y el "techo"

-¿Entonces por qué lo tienes aquí tía? -Preguntó Liby

-Es mejor que este aquí conmigo que en otro lado -Dijo Lisa como punto y final

Después de unas horas, Lisa dejó al trío en su casa, donde se quedarían solas por una hora, como todos los días entre semana, por los menos los sábados se quedaban con dos de sus mamás, y el domingo podían disfrutar la compañía de sus cuatro padres.

-¡Bye tía! -Se despidió por último Liby desde la puerta de la casa, mientras veía como el carro de Lisa apenas se iba

-¡Las veo mañana niñas! -Dijo Lisa y luego se fue

Lupa abrió la puerta con una de las llaves que traían y después las niñas entraron a la casa.

-¿Ahora que hacemos hermanas? -Preguntó felizmente Liby

-Yo estoy muy cansado, iré a mi habitación a ver si puedo dormir un poco -Contestó Lacy en un tono desanimado

Acto seguido, Lacy fue al segundo piso de la casa y entró a su habitación, donde sin quitarse el uniforme de la escuela, se acostó en su cama y en cuestión de segundos, cayó profundamente dormida.

-Hola Lacy -Dijo aquella voz que la atormentaba todas las noches-, ya esperaba este momento

Lacy se encontraba en una pesadilla muy diferente a la otra que la atormentaba desde hace tiempo, ahora podía ver a un hombre... No, a un monstruo rojo que podía flotar en el aire, vestía un traje negro muy elegante y en sus manos no tenía uñas sino unas garras pequeñas pero muy filosas, y a los alrededores solo había oscuridad.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?! -Gritó Lacy mientras se hacía para atrás rápidamente

-Soy el que te ha dicho repetidas veces que me dejaras ser tu amigo, pero ahora se me agotó la paciencia, quería hacerlo por las buenas Lacy, ahora será por las malas -Los ojos del demonio y los de Lacy se tornaron un verde muy brillante

Después Lacy despertó como en las noches anteriores, toda sudada y con el corazón latiendo rápidamente, solo que ahora si volteó a ver el reloj, solo para ver que eran las 5:59 am, se había despertado un minuto antes de que su despertador sonara, esto extrañó a la niña y a la vez la hizo feliz, ya que por fin había podido dormir bien.

El día martes, ahora Lacy ya no se sentía cansada, ahora estaba llena de energía, por lo tanto se bañó primero que su demás familia en un tiempo record y después de tanto tiempo, le hizo el desayuno a toda su familia.

En la escuela, bueno, en todas las clases fue la primera en entregar el trabajo que ponían, los compañeros y maestros de Lacy se sorprendieron que de un día para otro la pequeña cambiara de humor, pero se sentían mejor al ver que cambio para bien y no para peor.

Al final de clases, como otros días, pero el último por ahora, Lisa recogió a Lupa, Liby y a Lacy, para llevarlas de nuevo a su laboratorio.

-Hola tía -Dijeron las tres niñas al unísono

-Hola niñas ¿Cómo fue su día? -Preguntó felizmente

-Estuvo bien -Contestó Lupa seria

-Feliz -Dijo Liby feliz

-¡Excelente! -Respondió Lacy muy alegre

-Vaya Lacy ¿Por qué esa actitud tan feliz el día de hoy? -Preguntó Lisa con una sonrisa en la cara mientras daba marcha al auto

-Solo... Estoy feliz

-Eso me alegra mucho, ahora pasemos por unos helados para compensar que hoy será el último día que las cuidaré

-¡Helado! -Gritó el trío dejando aparte lo del último día, ya que ese día estaba para disfrutarlo, no para arruinarlo

Lisa arrancó y llegó a la nevería que estaba por el camino a su laboratorio, después de comprar cuatro helados, el cuarteto se fue al laboratorio.

Al llegar el laboratorio, Lisa les enseñó a las niñas la máquina dimensional y temporal en su forma "beta", parecía niña chiquita mostrando sus juguetes a otras niñas, estaba muy emocionada.

-...Y si llega a pasar que no me acuerdo de cómo usar la máquina tengo este folleto -Saca un folleto un poco grande y se lo da a Lupa- que dice cómo funciona la máquina, además, agregué que si la usas, al pasar al otro lado te da un anillo por persona que haya pasado, el anillo sirve para poder moverte de un lado a otro como si estuvieras usando la máquina, en este momento solo hay tres anillos, ya que tenía que dormir

-Vaya tía, sí que estas muy emocionada con el proyecto -Dijo Lacy

-¡Claro que sí! -Contestó la genio- Además, también estoy emocionada por ustedes, ya que les tengo una sorpresa

-¡¿Cuál?! -Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

-Lo sabrán en unos momentos

Por la puerta entró Lincoln, Lucy, Luan y Lynn, con una sonrisa en sus caras

-¡Papás! -Gritó el trío y corrió a abrazar a sus padres

-Hola niñas ¿Cómo han estado? -Preguntó Lincoln y las niñas dejaron de abrazar a sus padres

-Bien, todo el día ha salido muy bien, nada podría arruinarlo -Dijo Lacy muy feliz

-Vaya Lacy -Dijo Lincoln-, viniendo de ti pasó algo muy grande ¿Acaso se ganaron la lotería? -El peliblanco bromeó y las niñas rieron, en especial Lacy

-Ven mamá, te voy a enseñar esto -Dijo Lupa a Lucy y se la llevó a una parte del laboratorio

-Yo les enseñaré esto -Mencionó emocionada Liby y se llevó a Lynn y a Luan

-Yo quiero enseñarte esto papá -Lacy tomó a su padre de la muñeca y lo "arrastró", pero Lacy se dirigía a un lugar diferente del cual lo quería llevar, su cuerpo empezó a desobedecer a su mente, después su vista fue nula, solo veía negro, entonces parpadeo, pero a la hora de abrir sus ojos, estos eran verdes brillantes, ahora no controlaba su cuerpo ni su mente, ahora el cuerpo de Lacy lo controlaba el demonio

-¿Sucede algo Lacy? -Preguntó Lincoln un poco preocupado, sin darse cuenta, Lacy se había quedado quieta por pocos segundos

-No papá, estoy bien -"Lacy" tenía una sonrisa que no daba confianza; siguió guiando a su papá

Mientras tanto, Liby y Lupa les enseñaban a sus mamás la máquina del tiempo de Lisa, esta última también explicaba un poco a sus hermanas.

-Esto es papá -"Lacy" pulso un botón, dejando al descubierto la esfera del día anterior

-¿Y qué es hija?

-Una esfera que puede ser muy benefactora para la humanidad

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué hace? -Preguntó Lincoln interesado

-¿No te cansas de hacer tantas preguntas Lincoln? -El comentario hizo enojar a Lincoln

-En primer lugar jovencita, soy tu padre y me debes respetar -Dijo un poco enojado-, además solo hice una pregunta -El plan del demonio dentro de Lacy funcionaba

-¡Déjame en paz! -Gritó la niña para después tirarse al suelo, y como lo espero, todas voltearon a verla- ¡Papá me empujó! -El demonio parecía ser muy astuto

-¡Lincoln! -Gritó Lynn y de enseguida Luan, Lucy y ella se acercaron hasta donde estaba el peliblanco y su hija

Los padres comenzaron a discutir después de que Luan levantara a su hija, unos cuantos segundos después Lisa se metió a la discusión pero para intentar pararla.

Mientras discutían, no se dieron cuenta que "Lacy" había tomado aquella esfera y se había ido en dirección en portal.

-Dame el folleto gótico -Dijo la niña a Lupa

-No te daré nada ¡¿Acaso no ves que nuestros padres pelean?!

-No es mi problema -"Lacy" se acercó a Lupa y luego la levantó del cuello, y no fue el de la camisa-, ahora me darás el estúpido folleto o te asfixiare hasta que mueras -Lupa sacó el folleto de su bolsa derecha y se lo dio a su "hermana", esta lo tomó con la mano que tenía la esfera

-¿Qué vas a hacer Lacy? -Preguntó Liby asustada por lo que le había hecho a su hermana

-¿A quién llamas Lacy? -La niña volteo y miró fijamente los ojos de Liby con sus ojos verdes y brillantes, además de una sonrisa no mostraba confianza

El demonio leyó un poco el folleto mientras presionaba cosas del tablero de la máquina, así se estuvo unos segundos hasta que del portal salió una luz y todo el centro se volvió verde.

-Por fin podré vengarme de los débiles humanos de todo el Multiverso -Dijo Lacy, se guardó el folleto

-¿Qué has hecho Lacy? -Preguntó Lusa desde donde antes discutían

-Nada me podrá detener ahora Lisa Loud, ni siquiera tú -"Lacy" sonrío de oreja a oreja-, porque estarás muerta -La niña alzó la esfera y estaba a punto de lanzarla para después entrar al portal, pero Liby la empujó, haciendo que tirara la esfera a unos sesenta centímetros alejados de ella.

La esfera cayó al suelo, y así, la esfera generó una explosión que lanzó a las tres niñas dentro del portal, y haciendo que los cuatro Loud mayores murieran por la explosión.

Las niñas se habían desmayado, pero ahora ya estaban despertando

-¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó Lacy mientras se sentaba y se sobaba la cabeza; al parecer al pegarse en la cabeza volvió a ser ella

-¡Maldita! -Lupa despertó muy poco antes que ella, ahora se iba a vengar- ¡¿Qué rayos te sucede en la maldita cabeza?! -Gritó mientras le intentaba atinar un puñetazo en el rostro, pero Lacy se cubría bien

-¡Espera Lupa! -Gritó Liby y tomó a la chica gótica por detrás, así quitándola de arriba de Lacy

-¡Ella mató a nuestros padres y a nuestra tía! -Contestó Lupa enojada y triste

-No podemos estar seguras de que están muertos, pero ella no fue del todo responsable -Respondió Liby

-¡¿Cómo que no es totalmente culpable, ella tiene toda la culpa de que ahora estemos... En quién sabe dónde?!

-Solo mira sus ojos ¿No recuerdas que durante el acto eran verdes y brillosos, como si fueran una lámpara?

-¡Lo recuerdo perfectamente Liby! ¡¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?!

-Ahora son naturales, los tiene cafés, como nosotras dos

-¡¿Estás diciendo que solo porque sus ojos cambiaron de color ahora ella es inocente?!

-Solo digo que ella no recuerda nada, mira -Volteó a ver a su hermana Lacy- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Que guiaba a nuestro papá hacía una de las creaciones de nuestra tia Lisa, pero después me sentí muy cansada, y luego solo vi oscuridad, y enseguida caí dormida, y ahora estoy aquí

-¡Puede estar fingiendo Liby! -Gritó Lupa

-Primero vamos a saber dónde estamos y mientras la mantendremos vigilada, para que veas que puede haber algo más grave detrás de esto, tal vez tiene dos personalidades, y la otra es psicópata

-¡En cuyo caso tendríamos que estar alejada de ella!

-¡O mejor tratar de ayudarla!

-¡Esta bien! Pero si ocurre otro evento así te juro que no dudare en noquearla y dejarla tirada por el camino

-Gracias -Dijo Liby, de nuevo volteó a ver a su otra hermana y vio que se sacudía arena de su ropa- ¿Saben dónde estamos?

-Ni idea -Contestó Lupa mientras las tres miraban para todos lados, pero solo veían arena

-Tal vez la máquina de nuestra tía nos envió al desierto -Supuso Lacy

-Gracias por decir algo que podría ser obvio -Respondió Lupa

-Cálmense, vamos a caminar para ver si encontramos algo, agua por ejemplo

Lupa y Lacy obedecieron y siguieron a su hermana

 _ **¡Hola! Aquí los saluda uno de los integrantes del grupo y uno de los participantes de la historia en conjunto, solo quería hacerles saber que si les gustó el capítulo voten y comenten, no cuesta nada 😉.**_

 _ **Esperamos que les haya gustado ¡Hasta la próxima! El SCL les desea un buen día.**_


	2. Cap 2: ¿El Origen del Mal?

**Dos meses antes del "Incidente"**

-Los malditos Loud me las pagarán, y prometo que sufrirán junto con todos aquellos que se interpongan en mi camino -Dijo un ser con los ojos color verde brilloso y una sonrisa hecha de pura maldad, se escondía en la oscuridad de la noche mientras vigilaba a los Loud, o parte de ellos

Dentro de la casa...

-¿Les gusta su cena niñas? -Preguntó el señor Lincoln Loud

-Esta sabrosa padre -Contestó Lacy

-Muy rica papá -Respondió Liby

-La comida hace que mis papilas gustativas fantasmagóricas tengan una experiencia satisfactoria -Dijo Lupa

-¿Eso es un sí? -Cuestionó dudoso el Sr. Loud

-Si -Respondió Lupa

-Entonces agradézcanles a sus madres, quienes aun llegando exhaustas del trabajo les hicieron esa comida que tanto les gustó -Dijo con una sonrisa el padre

-Pero papá -Comentó Liby- ¿Por qué no estás comiendo?

-Porque yo ya comí en el trabajo hija -Respondió el padre con una sonrisa-, no hay nada de qué preocuparse

Después de unos minutos, las niñas terminaron de cenar...

-Vayan arriba y lávense los dientes niñas, después se van direc... -El padre fue interrumpido

-to a la cama -Dijo el trío al unísono y el padre sonrió

-Muy bien, si ya lo saben entonces háganlo, buenas noches niñas -El peliblanco le dio un beso en la frente a sus tres hijas

-Buenas noches padre -Respondieron las tres y fueron arriba donde apagaron las luces de las escaleras

Mientras que Lincoln fue a la cocina y de arriba de la despensa, hasta atrás, sacó una botella de vodka, la cual abrió y se sirvió un poco en un vaso pequeño de vidrio que sacó del mismo lado que el vodka.

Después bebió todo el líquido del vaso de un sólo trago, acto seguido se sirvió otro, aunque esté no se lo tomó debido a...

-¿Otra vez tomando? Sabes que tienes problemas económicos y tú compras tu estúpido alcohol

Lincoln bajó el vaso y lo puso en un lugar despejado, y volteó a ver al suelo.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, el alcohol que me compro es con el dinero que antes usaba para mi comida, así que es el mismo gasto

-¿Y no te da vergüenza decirlo? ¿No te avergüenza ser un maldito alcohólico y que tus hijas algún día se den cuenta de...?

-¡Maldita sea Ronnie Anne! ¡¿Crees que no me preocupo por ellas?! -Gritó Lincoln volteando a ver a un lado de la sala y ahí estaba la latina- ¡Ellas son todo para mí!

-¿Son todo para ti? -La morena río- ¿Y dónde quedan tus tres esposas? ¿Dónde quedan las hermanas con las que no te casaste? ¿Dónde quedan tus padres?

-¡Déjame en paz! -Lincoln tomó la botella de vodka y la lanzó hacía donde se encontraba Ronnie Anne, pero al volver a voltear no había nadie ahí- Sólo... Déjame en paz

-¿Pasó algo Lincoln? -Preguntó Luan preocupada mientras bajaba por las escaleras a paso acelerado

-Sí, solo... Necesito salir un momento afuera -El peliblanco salió de la casa azotando la puerta

Luan estaba bastante cansada como para seguirlo, así que subió las escaleras y se metió a su habitación donde se encontraban Lynn y Lucy, la entrenadora estaba sentada en el borde de la cama apunto de pararse y Lucy estaba parada viendo por la ventana.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido Luan? -Preguntó Lynn preocupada

-Fue Lincoln, él salió a tomar aire -Contestó Luan

-¿Pero qué hizo? Se escuchó como se rompió algo -Dijo Lucy

-No... No lo sé, tal vez solo esta frustrado por los problemas que estamos teniendo -Respondió la antigua comediante

-Ese estúpido -Expresó Lynn enojada- ¿Acaso cree que es el único que está teniendo los problemas financieros de la casa? Nosotras también tenemos que sufrir eso y por algo trabajamos

-No es lo mismo Lynn... -Antes de que Luan dijera algo más Lynn la interrumpió

-¡¿Por qué no es lo mismo Luan?! ¡Trabajamos las putas mismas horas que él, nos levantamos q la misma hora que él y no nos ves rompiendo cosas!

-¡Pero tú no tienes que sufrir que una de tus hijas le quedan semanas de vida! -Gritó Luan sin pensarlo

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Lynn

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? -Cuestionó la mujer gótica

-Hace dos semanas Lacy se comenzó a sentir mal en la escuela, entonces llamaron a Lincoln y él me llamó a mí, después... -Luan se tapó los ojos con las palmas de sus manos y empezó a sollozar- después la llevamos al hospital, en donde le hicieron análisis ya que se había desmayado durante el recorrido y... Y... Ella...

-¡¿Ella qué?! -Preguntó enojada Lynn con lágrimas en los ojos, caminó hasta Luan y le quitó las manos de la cara, haciendo que la viera directamente

-Ella tiene una enfermedad mortal en el corazón -En seguida abrazo a su hermana y ambas lloraron, segundos más tarde al abrazo se unió Lucy, quien lloraba en silencio

-¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? -Preguntó Lynn separándose del abrazo

-Dijeron que le quedaban tres meses, cuatro como mucho

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? -Preguntó Lucy

-Las estaba protegiendo del sufrimiento, también Lincoln, nosotros solo queríamos seguir como si todo no hubiera pasado, como si ella pudiera crecer y formar su propia familia -Luan sonrío un poco sobre ese pensamiento para después cambiarla por más lágrimas

-Entonces así va a ser -Dijo Lynn y sus dos hermanas voltearon a verla confundida-, ninguna de nuestras hijas ni nadie más se enterará sobre esto y trataremos a Lacy como una niña normal...

-Ella es normal -Contestó Luan un poco enojada

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, pero si ella hace algo malo, se le castigará...

-¿A qué quieres llegar con esto Lynn? -Preguntó Lucy

-Que no haremos menos a Lupa y Liby, más bien, no haremos más a Lacy, eso levantaría sospechas...

-Pero ella es mi pequeña, mi dulce niña -Dijo Luan

-Lo sabemos Luan, pero aun así debemos seguir actuando normal, Lucy haría lo mismo con Liby y yo con Lupa, ellas son nuestras pequeñas Luan, a nosotras también nos duele.

-¿Por qué les dijiste Luan? -Todas estaban tan distraídas que no se dieron cuenta cuando su esposo entró a la habitación- Sabías que no les podías decir -Algunas lágrimas empezaron a salir del peliblanco

-¡Nosotras también teníamos que saber Lincoln! -Gritó Lynn

-¡No! ¡Ustedes no tenían que saber nada! Ustedes no tenían que saber... Que mi pequeña... Morirá -Lincoln caminó hasta las cama, y de nuevo, todos se dieron un abrazo

Minutos después se acostaron en la cama, le explicaron todo a Lincoln sobre cómo serían las cosas y acto seguido, pudieron dormir, mañana tendrían que empezar a fingir como si todo estuviera bien.

Aunque una niña ya lo sabía.

-Yo... Ellos pueden estar equivocados ¿Verdad? -El enterarse de que morirás pronto es un gran trauma- solo fue un resfriado, nada de qué preocuparse, por ello no me dieron medicamento -Lágrimas empezaban a caer de los ojos de Lacy-, tiene que ser una broma pesada -Sonrío nerviosamente-, una de muy mal gusto -La sonrisa desapareció-, tal vez solo sea una pesadilla -Lacy entró a su cuarto y se recostó, con la esperanza de que sólo fuera una pesadilla y que cuando despertara todo estaría bien, pero aunque fuera cierto ¿Cómo sabría que está bien? ¿Cómo comprobar si vas a morir dentro de tres meses?

Lacy cerró sus ojos y cayó profundamente dormida.

Pero vaya que si la vida es una perra andante.

En el sueño de Lacy...

-Hola pequeña ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -Hablaba un hombre

Lacy se encontraba sentada en un lugar totalmente oscuro, lo único que se escuchaba era la voz del hombre, y tal vez la de ella misma.

-¿Qui... Quién dijo eso? -Preguntó la chica nerviosa

-Sé que es algo desconsiderado Lacy, pero no puedo revelar mi nombre, y no es porque quiera esconder mi identidad, sino porque... -Río el hombre- bueno, es divertido ver como ustedes siempre tratan de descubrir quién soy

-Y-y ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Solo necesito algo, y podrás dejar tu sufrimiento de lado, podrás olvidarte de que morirás, sólo déjame entrar Lacy y podrás ser feliz para siempre -El hombre comenzó a reír

Lacy se despertó y se sentó en su cama repentinamente, por reflejo revisó el reloj de mesa que tenía, era la una de la mañana exactamente.

La pequeña niña se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando, además de que su corazón latía demasiado rápido.

-Solo fue... Un mal sueño -Dijo Lacy y se acostó en su cama de nuevo, pero el sueño ya no volvió, solo se estuvo así por las próximas cinco horas, solo acostada en su cama sin poder dormir.

 **Dos semanas antes del "Incidente"**

Luan, Lincoln y Lacy se encontraban en la planta baja de la casa, en la sala para ser precisos.

-Que sea la última vez que suceda esto Lacy -Dijo Luan enojada-, ha estado comportándote de mala manera en la escuela...

-Solo me he quedado dormida -Interrumpió la niña

-¡No interrumpas cuando te esté hablando tu madre! -Gritó Lincoln

-¿Cuál de todas padre? ¿Lucy? ¿Lynn? ¿Lu..? -Antes de decir algo más recibió una bofetada por parte de Luan

Lacy sobo suavemente su mejilla y enseguida, de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas, sin pensarlo dos veces subió las escaleras rápidamente y entró a su cuarto, ya adentro azotó la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo y le puso el botón a la puerta.

Ambos padres estaban en shock.

-¿So-Soy una mala madre? -Preguntó Luan mientras empezaba a llorar

-Claro que no Luan, sólo...

-Sólo acabo de arruinar uno de sus últimos momentos ¿No? -Luan volteó a ver a su esposo

El Sr. Loud no sabía que decir, solo pudo abrazar a su esposa y consolarla, al final los cuatro padres habían acordado hace más de un mes tratar a Lacy normalmente.

Aunque eso significara hacerla sufrir en sus últimos momentos.

En la habitación de Lacy...

Ella se encontraba en su cama, recostada, mientras lloraba sobre su almohada.

-¿Ellos acaso me quieren? -La niña se había preguntado lo mismo desde que se enteró de que moriría- Saben que moriré pero aun así... Jamás se preocupan por mí, ellos... -La niña empezó a cerrar sus ojos- ellos no... -La niña cayó dormida

-Sigues sufriendo, lo he visto -Dijo aquel hombre, Lacy de nuevo estaba en esa pesadilla-, aun así no quieres hacer el trato, ya lo sabes Lacy, sólo déjame entrar Lacy, y podrás ser feliz por siempre

Y una vez más, la niña se despertó de repente, a la misma hora de siempre, la una de la mañana.

 **Dos días antes del "Incidente"**

-La paciencia y el tiempo se me acaban Lacy, sólo toma una decisión y déjame entrar, serás feliz para toda tu vida -Decía un poco enojado el hombre

La niña se despertó por antepenúltima vez, pero eso aún no lo sabía ella.

-La niña hizo lo mismo que había hecho por días, se levantó de su cama con su teléfono y unos audífonos, después bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta del patio trasero silenciosamente, acto seguido se sentó en el árbol que había ahí, colocó los audífonos en su celular y sus oídos.

Luego reprodujo su lista de canciones y esperó a ver cómo "salía" el Sol y empezaba a iluminar el día de todos.

-¿Esa pequeña será solo otra víctima? -Se preguntó a sí mismo el ser de los ojos brillantes a la lejanía, pero sólo comenzó a reír- No lo creo, es una Loud, todos ellos tienen que morir, sin excepción alguna, de todas formas ellos no saben lo que me hicieron, ellos no saben quién soy, pero yo sé quiénes son, yo conozco su vida, todas sus vidas, al final, no son más que un pensamiento, y yo soy la consecuencia del pensamiento.

Y como un fantasma, el ser sólo desapareció sin dejar rastro y sin hacer absoluto ruido.

Diez minutos antes de que fueran las seis de la mañana la niña se metió a su casa, y después a su cuarto, solo para esperar pocos minutos a que toda su familia se despertara y así poder empezar otro día en el cual al final habría otra pesadilla.

Tres...

Dos...

Uno...

Y la alarma de todos los integrantes de la casa sonó, así despertándolos.

Como cualquier otra mañana.

Como cualquier otro día.

Como cualquier otra pesadilla.

 _ **¿Les gustó el "prólogo"? Si es así comenten que tal, y solo para aclarar, el "hombre" que hablaba con Lacy es el mismo que el demonio.**_

 _ **Y sin más que decir, nos despedimos.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **Buena noche, tarde, día, madrugada o mañana (dependiendo de a qué horas estén leyendo esto) de parte del SCL.**_


	3. Cap 3: ¿Otro Lugar u Otro Tiempo?

El trío de niñas había caminado sin parar por cuarenta minutos en aquel desierto, por más que buscaban agua no la encontraban.

Estaban a punto de caer desmayadas, estaban completamente deshidratadas y sus pies dolían como si estuvieran pisando rocas con los pies descalzos.

¿Acaso algo más les podía pasar? Era lo que ellas se preguntaban, aunque nunca se lo debieron haber preguntado.

-¡Chicas! -Gritó casi sin fuerzas Liby- ¡Veo un pueblo!

-¡¿Dónde?! -Preguntó Lupa con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡También lo veo! -Dijo Lacy- ¡Está más adelante!

El pueblo de alguna forma las inspiró y sacaron fuerzas de quién sabe donde para ir corriendo hasta aquel pueblo.

Cuando estaban a pocos metros de entrar al pueblo observaron algo, el pueblo parecía ser del salvaje oeste, el que fue hace siglos.

Las casas, las tiendas, todo parecía estar sacado del Estados Unidos de hace siglos.

Y parecía que no tendría un final feliz.

-Tal vez nunca hayan hecho contacto con el mundo exterior y esten atrasados un poco de años -Comentó la gótica

-¿Y si preguntamos? Tal vez solo sea un rodaje de una película o... -Liby fue interrumpida

-O tal vez nos traten como enemigos por su atrasado intelecto y nos quemen en una hoguera -Dijo Lacy

-Gracias por los ánimos Lacy -Contestó la peliblanca

-Solo doy opciones de lo que puede pasar, solo son probabilidades -Dijo la castaña oscuro

-Pues hay una probabilidad de que mi puño quede marcado en tu cara -Respondió la gótica

-Chicas, calmense -Dijo Liby mientras se ponía en medio de las dos-, necesitamos encontrar ayuda para poder regresar a casa y ver si nuestros padres y la tía Lisa estan bien

-¿Entonces que fue lo que vimos antes de ser lanzadas al portal? -Preguntó Lupa

-Tal vez solo una ilusión provacada por un químico de la tía o por la misma máquina, saben como son los experimentos de la tia Lisa -Respondió Lacy

-Pero eso fue muy real para ser una ilusión -Dijo Liby-, aunque... -Fue interrumpida

-Hola pequeñitas ¿Por qué pasean solas por acá? -Se les acercó un hombre de unos aparentes treinta años, pero este vestía como un vaquero, era de tez blanca, tenía el pelo castaño claro, sus ojos eran color café y poseía pecas en las mejillas, por último traía una pala en la mano derecha que al llegar con las niñas la subió a su hombro

-Buenas tardes señor -Dijo Liby-, disculpe la molestia, pero ¿Nos podría decir dónde estamos? -El señor dejó escapar una pequeña risa

-Al parecer ustedes no son de por aquí, obviamente estamos en Old Woods, pueblo independiente y autosuficiente, aunque no sé que significa la última palabra -Contestó el señor

-De hecho no señor, somos de otro pueblo -Contestó Liby

-¿Ah sí? -Cuestionó el sujeto- ¿De qué pueblo son? Y por cierto, me pueden llamar el granjero Loud

-¿Loud? -Preguntaron impactadas las tres niñas al unísono

-Así es, al parecer ustedes ya conocían ese nombre por mi hermano Jack Loud, el Bandido Loco, o por Jake Loud, la Máquina, o tal vez por el famoso Joel Loud, el Jefe de Old Woods, Jeff Loud, el Pistolero Veloz.

-¿Entonces usted también es alguien reconocido? -Preguntó Lupa

-No -El señor suspiró-, yo solo soy el que recibe todas las ofensas por culpa de ellos y por su parte también, yo solo soy Jiro, el hermano de en medio, mayor que Jack y Jake, pero menor que Jeff y Joel -Jiro Loud sonrió-, pero aprendí que todas esas personas solo buscan desahogarse de sus miserables vidas

-¿Usted tiene hijos? -Cuestionó ahora Lacy

-Ni uno sólo pequeña, pero es suficiente de mi, es turno de ustedes ¿Cómo se llaman niñas?

-Yo soy Lupa L... Loft

-Yo Liby Loft

-Y yo Lacy Loft

-Así que hermanas ¿Eh? ¿Y dónde están sus padres?

-En el pueblo Royal W... Tree -Se apresuró a decir Liby

-Vaya, jamás había escuchado de ese pueblo -El Sr. Jiro suspiró- ¿Saben qué? Vamos a mi granja, ahí les podré contar más, además, les puedo dar un paseo por el pueblo

-Lo siento Sr. Loud, pero debemos volver con nuestros padres -Dijo la chica castaña claro

-Insisto -Contestó Jiro-, por lo que veo ahora ustedes han estado mucho tiempo fuera de su pueblo, ya que sus ropas parecen muy usadas y manchadas, al igual que su rostro y brazos, tienen algunas raspaduras

Las niñas se miraron entre sí para comprobarlo, y efectivamente, parecían niñas abandonadas, que en cierto punto lo eran.

Pero al final el trio aceptó, era verdad que necesitaban reposo, se sentían cansadas y sedientas, como si la máquina de su tía hubiera absorbido toda su energía y agua.

Pero eso ya no importaba, ahora las niñas se concentraban en ver a su alrededor, en ver el pueblo de Old Woods, las casas se veían bonitas, al igual que los establecimientos, pero lo extraño era que no había gente, ni adultos, ni viejos, ni niños.

No había gente.

-Disculpe señor Jiro -Dijo Lacy- ¿Por qué no hay gente?

-Oh, es porque, como dije antes, me excluyen por llevar el apellido Loud, y por lo que han hecho mis hermanos y el poder que tienen ellos, la gente no se quiere acercar a mi "por precaución" -Contestó con una sonrisa

Las "Loft" ya no dijeron o preguntaron nada más, por miedo a que su posible tataraabuelo se sintiera mal, o deprimido.

En pocos minutos llegaron a una granja que estaba algo lejos del pueblo, pero para llegar hasta el lugar tenías que pasar por Old Woods primero.

Debía ser una carga para Jiro, pensaron las tres niñas.

La granja se veía bonita para ser una granja, con su ganado y sus cultivos le daban un aire de... Limpio, fresco por llamarlo de algún modo.

Atrás del granero, los cultivos y el ganado estaba una pequeña casa de un piso y lo que parecía ser un ático.

El Loud invitó a pasar a las tres niñas y éstas aceptaron.

Jiro les enseñó la casa, era pequeña, pero suficiente para alguien que vive solo.

Lo único que no les enseñó fue el ático, aunque al trio no le importó en lo absoluto.

El Loud les dio de comer y beber, al parecer si tenían hambre las niñas, ya que todo lo servido se lo comieron en tiempo récord, aunque solo era pan y un pequeño filete al carbón.

Y, bueno, de tomar prefirieron tomar agua a esa bebida con aspecto extraño que les ofreció primero.

-¿Quieren dormir niñas? -Preguntó amablemente Jiro- Se ven un poco cansadas

-No gracias señor Jiro, nos tenemos que retirar -Contestó Liby por las tres

-¿Seguras? ¿No se sienten cansadas? -Preguntó Jiro con una sonrisa amable

-Señor... -Liby se empezó a tambalear- Le aseguro que... No... -La niña cayó al suelo

-¡Liby! -Gritaron Lupa y Lacy al unísono, pero apenas se pararon, se empezaron a sentir más cansadas de lo que ya estaban, y con mucho sueño

-Ji-Jiro -Dijo Lupa antes de caer al suelo, después cayó la chica castaña oscuro, sólo que esta última no dijo nada

-Lo siento niñas, pero no puedo dejar que se vayan tan pronto, ustedes si supieron apreciarme -Dijo el Loud antes de irse del comedor y dirigirse al ático

Liby empezaba a abrir los ojos lentamente, aunque su vista le estaba fallando, pero después de unos segundos pudo ver lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Vio como enfrente de ella había gente con un gancho en el cuello, el cual salía del techo.

Horrorizada intentó gritar mientras se movía de un lado a otro, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba amordazada y amarrada a una silla, estaba atrapada.

Buscando ayuda, volteó a sus lados, pero solo vio a sus dos hermanas al igual que ella, con la única diferencia de que ellas seguían inconscientes.

-¿Así que ya despertaste eh? -Dijo con una sonrisa el señor Loud mientras salía entre medio de los cuerpos colgantes y sangrantes- ¿Sabes? Todos estas personas que ves enfrente tuyo no son más que una escoria, por lo menos así me trataron, yo no me iba a quedar sin hacer nada -Jiro río-, pero ustedes han sido diferentes, por ello les quiero dar una segunda oportunidad -El sujeto se acercó a la pequeña y esta sólo lo veía horrorizada-, sólo necesito que tus hermanas despierten, y asi podré "negociar" con ustedes tres -Entonces Jiro le quitó el pañuelo de la boca a su descendiente

-¡Ayuda! ¡Porfavor, ayuda! -Gritó Liby y Jiro solo se limitó a verla mientras sonreía

-No gastes energía pequeña, no hay nadie en Old Woods, ni siquiera a sus alrededores, por lo tanto nadie te podrá ayudar

-¿Por qué nos haces esto? -Preguntó asustada y llorando

-¿Que por qué lo hago? ¡¿Qué por qué lo hago?! ¡Lo hago porque nadie en este maldito pueblo entendía que se siente ser marginado por culpa de tus malditos hermanos! -Jiro empezó a golpear la pared con fuerza para después calmarse- pero ahora ya no pueden marginarme -Volvió a reír-, y nadie más lo volverá a hacer

Acto seguido salió de la habitación, no sin antes quitarles el pañuelo de la boca a Lupa y Lacy.

Pasó casi una hora hasta que las tres estaban despiertas del todo, habían gritado por ayuda pero jamás llegaba y jamás llegaría, o eso según las palabras de Jiro Loud.

-¿Por qué tan de pronto nos da está misión? -Dijo un hombre alto y fuerte, con lo que parecía ser una armadura tecnológica de color morado oscuro.

Además, estaba acompañado por otros cuatro hombres que vestían igual que él.

-Ustedes deben obedecerme sin importar que no les de explicaciones, sólo necesitan indicaciones -Contestó otro hombre con una túnica de color morada que cubría toda su cara y su cuerpo-, así que busquen a esos cuatro, y traiganlos con vida, especialmente a él.

Aún con todas las dudas y la irritación que tenían los cinco hombres, dijeron- ¡Señor, si señor!

-Y recuerden, Equipo Alpha, no fallen en su misión, ya que si fallan, tal vez esa estupidez provoque que mueran los otros.

-Claro señor Cone, con su permiso -Entonces los cinco soldados se fueron

-Siento que todo saldrá mal... De nuevo -Dijo para después empezar a caminar por toda la Base Lent.

Horas, llevaban horas encerradas ahí, su garganta empezaba a doler y su estómago comenzaba a gruñir, en otras palabras, tenían hambre, sed, frío, miedo y estaban cansadas de tanto gritar para que alguien las ayudara.

Aunque sabían que llevaban horas ahí, no sabían cuantas, cuando te secuestran es fácil perder la noción del tiempo.

Aunque, viéndolo por el lado "bueno", Jiro no les había hecho daño aún, sin contar el psicológico por secuestrarlas y ponerlas en el mismo lugar donde colecciona a todas sus víctimas, el hedor había hecho que Liby hubiera vomitado en dos ocaciones.

-¿Creen que en realidad si hayamos viajado en el tiempo? -Preguntó Lupa rompiendo el hielo- ¿O creen que esto sólo es una maldita pesadilla colectiva?

-Tomando en cuenta de que el asqueroso olor a cuerpos huele realmente mal, entonces sólo podemos estar despiertas -Respondió Liby

-Y si es así ¿Cómo es que hemos podido viajar en el tiempo? -Volvió a preguntar Lupa

-La tía Lisa si que es inteligente -Contestó Lacy

-Entonces... Si pudimos viajar hasta acá ¿Nuestros padres y la tía enserio murieron? -Comentó Liby

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que...

-Veo que ya despertaron ¿Cómo estuvo su sueño? -El granjero entró a la habitación

-Pudrete maldito Jiro -Dijo Lupa para después escupirle

-Vaya vaya ¿Acaso tus padres no te enseñaron modales? -El Loud se acercó a la albina y, con el puño cerrado, le dio un golpe en la mejilla derecha que hizo que cayera al piso junto con la silla

-¡Lupa! -Gritaron ambas niñas

-Más les vale ser respetuosas conmigo si no quieren terminar así -Jiro señaló a la chica en el suelo-, y esta vez fui amable, la siguiente no seré tan compasivo -Jiro salió de la sala y volvió a entrar muy poco tiempo después, sólo para traer dos platos de comida, los cuales dejo en una mesa cercana a las sillas donde se encontraban las niñas-, las voy a desamarrar, pero si intentan algo no dudare en colgarlas como a los del pueblo -Dicho esto, el Loud se acerco por detrás a la silla de la niña que anteriormente tenia un demonio y empezó a deshacer los nudos-, voy a hacerlo de una por una para evitar complicaciones

El granjero termino de liberar a Lacy, y esta se empezó a sobar las muñecas para intentar quitar el dolor que sentía, acto seguido la niña se paro y se dirigió hacia la comida, parecía ser recién hecha, el platillo constaba de un filete al carbón algo grande, la niña solo se quedo mirando la carne sin hacer nada.

-No te preocupes, ella sabe deliciosa -Dijo Jiro detrás de la pequeña.

A Lacy se le comenzó a revolver el estomago, e hizo que vomitara en el suelo

-No se de que te quejas, fue lo mismo que comiste en la tarde -Dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa en la cara

-Eres un maldito demente -Contestó Liby desde su silla

-¿Apenas te diste cuenta? -El Loud mayor rió.

Entonces la niña de pelo castaño oscuro lanzó el plato aún con la carne, a la cara del loco granjero y salió corriendo por la puerta, llevándose el otro plato.

-Si así quieres que sean las cosas... -El Loud caminó hacia afuera de la habitación, pero antes se quedó en el marco de la puerta- Si alguna de las dos intenta hacer algo, las despellejaré vivas -Salió de la recámara y cerró la puerta con fuerza, acto seguido, empezó la cacería de la pequeña.

Jiro caminó hacia la planta baja con tranquilidad y una sonrisa sinica en la cara, al parecer el acto de la niña le parecía muy divertido.

-Ven acá Lacy... No te haré daño pequeña, sólo doblare y quebraré todos y cada uno de tus huesos por desperdiciar tan deliciosa comida -Mientras hablaba miraba hacia todos los sitios buscando su objetivo.

Atrás de uno de los muebles se escuchó como se rompía un vidrio.

-Te atrape -El psicópata caminó con rapidez hasta el mueble y miró detrás de él, pero sólo vio pocos pedazos de uno de los platos que había llevado momentos atrás a la planta alta-, pagarás caro por mis platos niña.

Entonces se escucharon pasos muy rápidos en la escalera y volteó, donde pudo ver el talón de Lacy.

-¡Grave error Lacy! -Corrió velozmente, sólo para que, cuando iba apenas subiendo, la puerta se escuchó cerrarse.

A los segundos, Jiro tumbó la puerta y vio a las dos niñas en la misma posición como las había dejado, miró fijamente a Liby, aunque ésta no lo podía ver a él.

-¿Dónde está ella? -Preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente a la indefensa Loud.

Pero al momento vio pequeños movimientos en los cuerpos colgados que tenía en la habitación.

Esta vez no dijo nada y se adentró en los costales de carne, donde trataba de ubicar a la niña rebelde.

Después de unos segundos se comenzó a artar, ya que esos cuerpos no eran tantos como para que le pudiera dar tantas vueltas, por lo que salió de ahí y miró a los ojos a la Loud que estaba consciente.

-Sabes dónde está ella, ¿Verdad? -Preguntó Jiro, esperando una respuesta positiva.

-Aquí estoy idi-idiota -Respondió Lacy detrás de él, lo que ocasionó que éste sonriera cínicamente y se girara.

Pero antes de cualquier cosa, Liby le enterró un pedazo de vidrio en la pantorrilla, lo que ocasionó que éste se arrodillara, luego la niña saltó de la silla y se puso en la puerta, para tener una "distancia segura".

Jiro se levantó y sacó el vidrio de su pierna, para así lanzarlo al piso e ir contra Liby, pero Lacy le enterró su parte del vidrio en la misma pierna, sólo que esta vez en el hueco popliteo, lo que provocó que Jiro batallara más para levantarse ésta vez, además de que se desangraba.

-¡Son unas malditas malnacidas! -Gritó Jiro mientras se quejaba del dolor-, ¡Ustedes no son diferentes a los otros del pueblo, y su muerte tampoco será diferente! -Jiro se levantó y comenzó a seguir a las niñas, quienes habían salido por donde antes estaba la puerta.

Estaba demasiado concentrado en como iba a despellajar a ambas que olvidó que en la habitación todavía estaba Lupa.

Aunque fue doloroso y dificil para el granjero loco bajar las escaleras, lo consiguió, pues su deseo de matar era más fuerte e importante en esos momentos que cualquier otra cosa.

De nuevo en la planta baja, que estaba sumamente desordenada, comenzó a buscar por dónde se habían ido las niñas.

Ambas, de nuevo iban a intentar pasar desapercibidas por detrás de él, para así otra vez ir arriba y recoger a Lupa, y en lo que Jiro subía las escaleras se terminaría de desangrar, lástima que Jiro aprende de sus errores.

Antes de que Lacy y Liby subieran por las escaleras, tomó a ambas de la camisa y las lanzó al piso con una brutal fuerza.

-¡Basta de sus estupideces, ya me tienen harto malditas malcriadas! -Entonces el Loud caminó hasta Lacy y se puso arriba de ella, para así evitar que se moviera, y con ambas manos comenzó a ahorcarla con brutalidad.

Liby se levantó y comenzó a darle golpes en la cara a Jiro, éste deshizo el agarre de Lacy y golpeó en el rostro a Liby, noqueandola al instante, luego volvió a ahorcar a la otra niña.

-De seguro tus pequeños pechos de niña sabrán deliciosas -Y cuando Lacy ya no podía casi respirar y su vista fallaba, el agarre se empezó a aflojar, luego sintió pequeñas gotas de algo líquido en la cara.

Entonces pudo ver con claridad cuando ya recuperaba el aire, un pedazo de vidrio estaba en el cuello de Jiro, luego se desplomó hacia la derecha con los ojos sumamente abiertos y tratándose de tapar la herida con ambas manos, pero, a los segundos, dejó de moverse.

Lacy miró frente a ella y estaba Lupa, un poco temblorosa, al instante la primer mencionada se levantó y, mientras respiraba fuertemente, abrazó a su hermana peliblanca fuertemente, para luego llorar en su hombro.

-Gracias Lupa -Decía llorando la deportista.

La peliblanca despertó del shock y abrazó a su hermana.

-Vámonos de aquí Lacy -Dijo separándose suavemente del abrazo-, y ayúdame con Liby, éste idiota si que pegaba duro.

Entre las dos niñas pudieron cargar a su hermana, y, al instante, los anillos que llevaban en el dedo índice comenzó a brillar.

-¿Qué está pasan...? -Iba a preguntar Lupa, pero, como sus dos hermanas, desapareció al instante.

Al mismo tiempo, cinco hombres con armadura tecnológica roja entraban a la casa del asesino asesinado, sólo para ver el cuerpo de éste en el suelo y sin rastro de las niñas.

-Señor -Dijo uno de ellos presionando el centro de su oreja-, ningún objetivo ha sido localizado en la ubicación.

-Vean si hay rastro del equipo Charlie o cualquiera de los otros que hayan podido llevarse antes a los objetivos -Dijo un hombre a los cinco hombres-, en cuyo caso, no ataquen si no atacan ellos primero. Cambio y fuera equipo Beta.

-Ya escucharon al jefe Ludos, ahora, muevanse -Ordenó el soldado y comenzaron a exparsirse por la casa.

Las niñas aparecieron de pronto en un suelo frío y rasposo, se encontraban en medio de una carretera.

-¡Civilización! -Gritó con emoción Lacy, olvidándose un poco de lo recién ocurrido.

-Tal vez estemos de donde nos fuimos -Contestó Lupa cansada y monótona-, antes que nada hay que ir a un hospital o algo, para que nos curen y revisen, y ver si no hay graves problemas por culpa del estúpido loco.

-¿Pero qué excusa usaremos cuando nos pregunten cómo nos golpeamos? ¿Que las tres caímos y nos provocamos los golpes? -Lacy tenía un buen punto.

-Diablos... Pues, tal vez tenga algo en mente, y no se alejaría mucho de la verdad -Comentó Lupa algo pensativa-, pero primero vayamos al hospital, ya en el camino te explico.

Mientras caminaban, primero para orientarse más o menos dónde estaban, y si estaban en Royal Woods, hasta que pidieron indicaciones a un trabajador de gasolinera, quien, muy preocupado las llevó al hospital en su camioneta lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Vamos niñas! -Dijo el hombre, quien, al llegar a la puerta del hospital abrió la puerta y bajó a las tres niñas con cuidado, cargando al último a Liby, quien seguía inconsciente, y la llevó hasta la entrada del hospital-, ¡Una enfermera, por favor!

Lupa y Lacy estaban confundidas, pues el hombre estaba muy asustado y nervioso, aunque su situación no parecía tan grave, hasta que se dieron cuenta que en la frente de su hermana había sangre, además de que todas tenían moretones muy marcados en el rostro, pero en sí, la mas preocupante era la chica con frenos.

Enseguida llegaron tres enfermeras, dos de ellas con una camilla y quitaron cuidadosamente a Liby de los brazos del señor y la pusieron ahí, mientras que la tercera enfermera llegó hasta las niñas y las condujo a una sala diferente de donde llevaban a su hermana.

En la sala donde habían llevado a la castaña fuerte y a la albina un doctor las comenzó a revisar y limpiar las heridas.

-Bueno niñas, al parecer no tienen o tendrán problemas con esas heridas, aparte de las pequeñas marcas que desaparecerán en algunos días -Dijo el doctor-, cambiando de tema, según lo que me mencionó la enfermera, ya se ha llamado a la policía, quienes vienen para acá, pero díganme niñas, ¿Quién les hizo esto?

-¿Podemos ver a nuestra hermana? -Preguntó Lupa preocupada, ignorando lo que había dicho el doctor.

-No lo sé, ustedes acaban de llegar, apenas si sé como están ustedes, aunque, si se la llevaron a otro lado debió haber sido por algo grave, entonces, ahora, ¿Qué sucedió?

 _ **Este capítulo ha sido traido a ustedes por segioivan, VictorLuisHernandezS, Ganctus.**_

 _ **Y demás integrantes de la SCL, aunque éstos tres tuvieron más que ver. Gracias por leer.**_


End file.
